Solider NorwayxDepressed Reader The Best Present
by MiyukiHayashi45
Summary: Lukas has left for war and hasn't returned. The navy declared him MIA. - Christmas time is coming up and you are feeling as sad as ever with his absence. How will you handle it? What secrets will you unlock about your husband? original - /art/Solider-NorwayxDepressed-Reader-The-Best-Present-421292337?q gallery%3AMiyukiHayashi45%2F46042390&qo 28


(QUICK NOTE - It is kind of depressing with mild swearing and the full title is '[MIA!Solider!Norway x Depressed!Lonely!Reader] The Best Christmas Present' A less depressing Christmas Norway x Reader is available on my profile)

You opened your eyes to a cold morning, light spilling through the frosted window. Looking over at the clock you read '10:21 am December 24th'. You sighed and rolled over to find the king-sized bed empty, as expected. You again sighed, placing your hand on the empty space of the mattress. You had no motivation to get out of bed anymore, especially today. After some time you turned your head to check the time; '11:14 am December 24th'. You slowly pulled yourself out of bed and went to the master bathroom. You stood in the mirror, looking blankly at yourself; you were a mess. Your (h/l)(h/c) hair was untamed, your eyes were a puffy red, and the light amount of eyes makeup you wore the day before was had bleed down your cheeks. You would usually fix yourself up but right now, you didn't give a crap. Slowly heading down the flight of stairs, you went to the kitchen.

"Hei, it came out of hibernation to pay the King of Northern Europe a visit!," Mathias shouted from the kitchen, with a big cheesy grin, in a 'diplomatic pose'.

"Komme seg ut (get out), I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, Dane," you mumbled, glaring daggers at him. He quickly lost the gin and 'diplomatic' pose, being replaced with a look of sadness.

"(y/n), what's wrong," Mathias asked with concern.

"Ingenting (nothing), now get the hell out of my house!"

"(y/n), bedes (please), tell me...it's bad to keep it bottled up inside, you know," Mathias quietly said, slowly walking over to you, giving you a sweet, gentle, comforting hug.

"Få i helevet ut av meg! (get the fuck off of me)," you shouted, pushing him roughly back. You didn't want to be comforted or have anyone around, even though you needed it desperately. Mathias's back crashed into the edge of the island, in the center of your quaint kitchen. "Why do you have to always be here, anyway?!" You turned and laid your forehead on the door of the fridge, immediately regretting what you had just done.

"I was only trying to help you, min kære ven... (my dear friend)" Mathias coolly, and quietly said, pulling himself to his feet from his half collapsed position.

"I know...I know," you said in a now, quiet, regretful manner. Mathias started to slowly walk over to you.

"...and I know you know but, I'm here to take care of you, just like he asked of me before he left, and I will never break such and important promise, (y/n). I will take care of you without fail, just as he asked. I will protect you without fail, just as he asked. AND, I will comfort you witho...,"

"Without fail, yea, I know...I know..." You frustrated, whispering the last 'I know'.

You stood there with your head resting on the door of the fridge, thinking hard about what Mathias had just said. Silent tears started to run down your face. You tried holding back the sobbing as long as you could, thinking 'Maybe if I stand here, he will just leave me alone...'. But he never did. You couldn't hold it back any longer, and your first moan of distress burst out, causing your tears to flow at a heavier pace.

As soon as the first moan escaped your lips Mathias quickly advanced behind you to whisper in your ear, "It's alright...let it out...I'm here for you." Impulsively you quickly turned and latched your arms around his neck, lying your head on his broad shoulder. Your sudden contact forced him a step back and stiffen up. He, however, quickly corrected himself by regaining his foothold, while loosening up and tightly wrapping his arms your back. That only caused you to tighten your grip on him, and sob harder, thinking 'Aw, what the hell, I'll just let it out. It's the best option now, Right?" Your knees became weak, causing you to start to slump to the cold, hard floor. Mathias noticed your collapsing legs and decided to sit on his heals, slowly lowering you to the ground with him. He thought doing this might comfort you knowing that, that was what Lukas always did when you sobbed uncontrollably. You half crawled, were half drug onto Mathias's lap, though neither of you left your tight grip on each other. You positioned your head on his chest, causing him to place a hand on the back of your head, slowly stroking your hair.

"Det er i orden... jeg er her... jeg er her... (it is ok...I am here (x2))," Mathias whispered, planting a friendly kiss on the top of your head. After you started to get control of yourself, Mathias, leaning back on the wall, said, "Bare hvile... du er træt... hvile dig selv for en stund... Jeg er her for dig... Jeg vil alitid være her for dig, min kære ven... (Just sleep, you are tired, rest for awhile, I am here for you, I will always be here for you, my dear friend)" The last part was all you could remember before the darkness overtook you. Right before you went out you felt the soft, warm lips of the Dane, gently kiss your forehead, as he, comfortingly, caressed you hair, just the way Lukas had always did.

******

"Jeg elsker deg, Lukas," you said holding the Norwegian tightly, blushing heavily. "Jeg elsker deg så mye."

"Jeg elsker deg også... veldeg mye," Lukas replied holding you closely, also blushing heavily. You took his face into your hands and pulled it onto yours. He opened his eyes in shock, but eventually melted into the kiss.

~~~

Pulling back you see him dressed in a tux and hear cheering.

"Jeg elsker deg, (y/n), with all my heart. You are my one and only love, min kjære. Jeg vill alltid være her for deg. (I will always be here for you)" Lukas whispered in your ear.

"And the same unto you, min elsklede," you replied with a loving smile. You closed you eyes as he leaned in.

~~~

You opened your eyes when you felt the soft, warm lips of the Norwegian caress your neck. You find yourself in your dark bedroom with Lukas, shirtless, and pinning you to the wall. Once he was finished he moved up to your lips, kissing them passionately. You didn't hesitate and started kissing him back with the same heated passion. He soon started to lick your bottom lip, asking for the entrance that you swiftly granted. He plunged his  
tongue into your mouth, and soon started the fight for dominance that Lukas swiftly one. He explored your mouth, but parted from the need for air; a string of saliva still connecting the two of you. He placed his forehead on yours, holding each other in an embrace. You closed your eyes taking in the moment.

~~~

Still breathing heavily you open your eyes to a blinding light and Lukas holding you in the same embrace. You found yourself sweating and shaking.

"You can do it, kjære. Just one more," Lukas said in the most comforting way he can muster.

"Tre, to, en, presse, (One, two, three, push)" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Ahh...,"

"You're doing great, keep going."

"Gah...," you moaned

___**Whaaa~**_

"It's a girl," the unfamilliar voice stated. You were panting heavily and shaking. You looked over to find that you were crushing Lukas's hand, but he didn't mind.

"Mr. Bondevik, would you like to hold your daughter,"

"Ja...," Lukas said, taking the newborn into his arms. He started at her with the same love in his eyes that he shows you.

"Here, min elskling," he said with a smile, handing you your new little girl.

"What do you want to name her?"

"Hmm...I'm thinking, Engel." (Norwegian for angel)

"Engel...it's perfect," you said, starting to shed tears of joy. You rubbed your eye to wipe away the tears.

"Engel..."

~~~

"En-Engel...," you moaned. Opening your eyes you see the little girl, 2 months of age, lying dead in your arms. You felt the strong arms of your husband wrap around your waist.

"Vi vil komme gjennom dette sammen, (we will get through this together)" Lukas whispered with a raspy voice and soaking face. You stood up to hug him tightly, sobbing.

~~~

"Jeg elsker deg, please be safe, Lukas."

"Don't worry about me, (y/n), I will just fine." Lukas was wearing his naval uniform and hugging your sobbing body. He pulled himself away and turned heading out the door.

"Lukas..."

~~~

"Lukas! Lukas!," you screamed at the top of your lungs, collapsing to your knees. You saw Lukas get shot and collapse in front of you on a muddy field. It was poring, effecting the mood as the night was lit by gun and cannon fire.

"(y/n), (y/n)!"

"Lukas!," you screamed.

*** (just in case you didn't understand, you dreamed about your life with Lukas, from first kiss too his M.I.A notification. You thought of his death because you weren't there [even though you weren't sure if he was dead])

"(y/n), (y/n), wake up."

"L-Lukas?"

"Nei, It's Emil." You opened your eyes to a dark room, lit only by the clock on the microwave and fridge. It read 7:54 pm. Emil's face was close to yours; he had his hands on your shoulders. You were still hugging Mathias tightly, as earlier, him doing the same. He was looking at you with concern.

"Are you OK?" Emil asked as concerned as ever.

"Uhm, yea, I-I guess," you said standing up, embarrassed.

"Are you sure? It's never OK if you scream someone's name like that," Tino said, hugging you from behind.

"Y' s'ld g't re'dy," Berwald said, appearing in front of you.

"Um...yea...I guess, I'll go do that," you said heading upstairs to get dresses in a nice Christmas dress.

~~~  
Everything after that was a blur. You went to church, as you always did with your Nordic friends, went home and fell asleep.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

You hit the off button on your alarm. 'I don't remember setting the alarm,' you thought. The clock read 7:31 am December 25th. You sighed and picked yourself up from your resting place, finding your pillow damp with tears of the night before. 'I don't remember crying'.

You worked your way down the stairs of your lonely home, heading to the kitchen. You made yourself a cup of coffee and turned around to notice something out of the ordinary. You spotted a small package under the Christmas tree. Setting down your coffee you went to see who the surprise was from. No name. It must have been Tino's. He always did things like that.

You opened the box to find something startling, your wedding ring that you had set aside in grief, and a note. The note wanted to make you cry. It was the 'Missing-In-Action' notice you had received 2 years ago, following your husband's disappearance. Inside the note was several others, mostly written by Lukas to you. But there was a new note. You opened it and read:

'Sometimes all you need is hope for a miracle to happen'

What did that mean?

You felt an arm wrap around your waist, startling you.

"Mathias, I told you to leave me alone today!"

"Hm hm...," he chuckled. The laugh was deep, deeper than Mathias's, It had to be Berwald. You turned your head to see something that scared you. But How?

"L-Lukas...?" He smiled.

"Lukas!" you shouted, turning around to tackle him with a tight hug.

"Bu-But how?" you asked.

"Sometimes the smallest bit of hope can bring you a big miracle... and a bit of saving," he said hugging you tightly with one arm. The other arm was in a sling. Lukas's face was covered in cuts and scraped that needed healing. His arms were sacred. He was a mess, but the same man you knew 2 years before. You began to sob on his chest, pulling him closer.

"Jeg savnet du, Jeg trodde av dere hver kveld, (I missed you, I thought of you every night)" you mumbled through your sobbing.

"Jeg sarnet du, også...Jeg elsker deg så mye, (I missed you too, I love you so much)" he struggled, with a raspy voice. You felt the top of your head become soaked with the silent tears of the Norwegian.

He leaned down and kissed you fully on the lips. It was long and passionate, but caring and sweet. He parted and pulled you onto his chest once more. You looked over his shoulder to see Tino standing in the kitchen, smiling and giving you a thumbs up. You returned it and mouthed 'Thank you so much, Tino'. He nodded and before you knew he left.

"You are the best Christmas present I could ever have," you enthused, through tears of joy.

"The best, faktisk... (indeed)"


End file.
